


Burn So Bright

by notsodarling



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: "Red is armor," Rosa used to say.





	Burn So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet. Enjoy! <3

**Red is armor.**

That’s what Rosa used to tell him. Used to tell Liz & Maria.

Alex had never really thought about those words since high school. Not when he was in the military and didn’t get many chances to wear civvies. He pushed the words into a spot in the back of his mind, and forgot about them.

Then, he’d gotten injured. Transferred back to Roswell, and suddenly Alex knew he would be forced to confront things from his past head on.

_ “You’re going to get out of this town. And you’re going to never look back, you understand me? This town doesn’t deserve you,” Rosa had insisted one night he’d ended up at the Crashdown, avoiding home, avoiding his dad. _

So he’d chosen a red plaid shirt to wear to the reunion. Alex didn’t like to think about how disappointed Rosa would be in him for giving in and joining the Air Force. For even coming back to Roswell at all.

And now, when Michael had told him to come back the next day - that they’d talk - Alex had glanced through his closet, eyes landing on a plain red t-shirt. The way Michael had left the Airstream the night before, something told Alex he’d need the armor now.

Maybe not against Michael, but definitely for himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on Tumblr and talk about how much we love Alex Manes!](https://jumbled-nonsense.tumblr.com/)


End file.
